The Council's Bounty Hunter
by Enigma Hunter
Summary: The Jedi Council employs a synical Bounty hunter to track down the Sith. New chapter up! COME ONE REVIEW PLEASE! Flame even! lol If not told otherwise, it will be finished soon
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first book people, so be brutal! i have more chapters on hand to post if i really need to, but you be the judge.

disclaimor: if i owned star wars, would i be here right now? honestly.

* * *

Price of Hunting

How did I get myself into a mess like this! Locked in a sound-proof cell on a Trandoshan Slaver Ship with some other poor souls. My ship is probably being looted as I wait and, to top all that, those slimy lizards are going to collect **MY BOUNTY!** Well, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a bounty hunter. Not the sleazy, kill anyone kind. I am the bounty hunter who repays those debts of others. Otherswho suffered under your evil oppression.If you got onto my hunting list, don't expect to get off without having your head on a platter.

Just asI sat there, sulking in my cell, one of the slavers came in. After shackling me, he lead me to a interrogation room. The captain just entered ( you can tell because he is the ugliest Trandoshan I never wanted to see).

"Who are you, and what are you doing out here" he growls through yellow and rotted teeth.

"First of all, try being a little nicer to your captives."

He glared at me. I only smile.

"Second, if you guys don't know who I am from my ship, the_ Valiant, _you lizards are dumber than I thought."

I got punched in the gut for that one. He's catching on . . .

"Third, to answer your questions my name is Keth Lyon. Obviously, I am a male humanoid about six and a half feet tall (none of your business what planet I'm from), awsomely difficult to maintain build (take pride in it by the way), dark redish/brownish hair (can you see it in this light? I could adjust a little).I was transportingMY bountyuntil some rude slime balls tractor beamed and docked with my ship, gassed me, held me against my will, and interrogated me very rudely." I held a hand against my chin in a thinking gesture and starred at the now fuming creature through sly green eyes. "Hmm, that slime ball I guess would be . . .YOU!"

My statement was met with a kick to the groin and a serious beating. The moreI laughed, the worse I got it, but hey, how can't you? I mean, giggly sleeze buckets with sticks . . .come on!

Soon after the maming I was returned to my cell with one unexpected difference. Well, not to unexpected,I did it after all.I stole the key tomy cell from the one who dragged me in here. I grabbed his side arm too. They don't know it yet, but I have a few big mistakes they made to exploit. Theworst one's being A- So easy to trick. B-Getting me angry. And of course the lovely C- Underestimating my pride. I am a bounty hunter after all. I never miss.

Once the room stops spinning and I can feel my legs, Trandoshan Slaver Season is open. Hehehehe...ow.

* * *

R&R PLEASE! I am so desperate! Flame me . . .And i kill you . . .I mean it! (whips out rabbit) oh . ..well, once i find that fricken flame thrower your gonna get it! 


	2. Calvalry Arrives

Keth:Hello Readers! Please like my story. It's my first fic.

No reviews yet, but its okay. Now READ

Disclaimor: If I owned Star Wars, would I be here.

* * *

Gun- check

Cell Key- check

Feeling in my legs- check

Room stop spinning- check

Fun time. After opening my cell I went to see the other prisoners. One, maybe two were alive, but not for long. They couldn't be helped . Not now. Okay getting out without alerting the whole crew might be a problem. I knocked on the door and hid behind a cell. Sure enough, in comes stupid to investigate. He saw my cell empty and flipped out. He turned around just to get a blast in his face. I checked his body for anything useful.

" Okay, picture cant help. Fifty credits, maybe for later." I slid the credits in my pocket. " Map of ship, defiantly. Blaster rifle in mint condition, I should fix that."

Now I should find a good route out. Soon after checking the map I took, I decided my best bet would be a small hall leading through the slave cells.

Five minutes and three dead slavers later, I made my way to the air lock. Luckily no slaves were in the cells on the way. Must of got caught during their stocking trip. Unluckily, two guards and a alarm rigged door were between me and my ship. I'll either kill the guards and raise the alarm, or hack the door and get shot. If only I had my gear, but I cant get to...'

Of corse! My transmitter for LX-59! Good thing they didn't do a more... invasive search. I shuddered at the thought. I just hope he's less zealous about helping this time.

(FLASHBACK)

" _But Master, you said You wanted me here as quickly as possible." said the droid LX-59_

" _True, but I didn't ask you, LX, to drill through the Valiant's hull, run down three pedestrians, drive straight through a abandoned warehouse, and scare off the TARGET!" I screamed._

" _Correct Master. I arrived here as quickly as possible." he answered without missing a beat._

" _If you weren't such a convenient carrying case for my gear, you would be scrap by now." _

(END FLASHBACK)

"One call," I said to myself, " and the Hunter shall be ready for the hunt again. I refuse to be beaten." Never again, like that time back home...

"Time to call in the cavalry." I said to myself as I activated my transmitter. I hear the sound of my droid powering up on the opposite line.

* * *

PLEASE R&R 


	3. Hunting Gear Anyone?

Keth: still no reviews. Its okay, but review soon.

LX: Review for Master Keth, NOW!

Keth: ... um, please

Disclaimor: If I owned Star Wars, would I be here right now, honestly.

* * *

LX-59 is a custom job I made myself, like most of my gear. He looks like a freezer with tank treads, a five barreled beam vulcan with a hand in the middle for arms, and a modified R2 unit head equipped with a plasma thrower, two multi purpose and setting visor eyes, and the slightly toned down protocols of a astro droid and HK unit assassin droid. Now that, that mouthful is out of myway,I must say he isvery loyal, very useful, and a bit over zealous with his orders. However, for better or worse, LX-59 is my partner and, more importantly, HE HAS MY GEAR!

"LX-59 powered up and prepared to carry out your orders, Master." he said over the transmitter.

" LX, listen, I need you to go to the air lock, hack and turn off the door alarm, and get to me without raising too much of a ruckus." I told him.

"Master," he said, " what if I am attacked. Permission to retaliate, and destroy all I see."

" Only if you have a clear shot on your way to me." I ordered.

" Very well, Master." he reluctantly agreed.

Soon enough, LX did his job, and killed five more slavers.

" Good job LX, now open up so I can get my gear." I said.

"Very well, Master"

I stepped back as LX's chest opened revealing my gear. Time to get ready to hunt. Slaver captains usually have some bounties on them. My twin blast orb pistols are basically blaster pistols which fire small, super-condensed, orbs of blast energy. On the same belt as the B.O.P.s ( blast orb pistols) are my Mag-constrictors, which are super-magnetic cubes the size of golf balls that attach and turn the victim into a super-magnet. I _must _find some shorter names for these things.

I put on the belt and took a quick glance around for enemies. None werehanging aroundso I went back to my equipment. No time to put on my Flex Durasteel armor, so I opted to put on my blast-proof vest. Now for the big guns. I put on my energy diffuser gloves. These gauntlets absorb all energy and uses it to power my armor and strengthen my body to hold all my heavy gear. The hard part is catching the energy though. Then there is my mask. A plasteel visor across my forehead connected to a solid mask across my mouth, nose, chin, and cheeks. It's equipped with a target finder, infrared vision, low light vision, zoom, breath regulator, and neural focus enhancement. I call it the Hunter's Face. That's a name! Now for the "Blazer". Oh, it just rolls of the tongue!A large heavy weapon style energy cannon with continuous flow to completely fry the opposition into oblivion. Its basically looks like a giant chain gun with only one big barrel. Luckily my gauntlets increase strength with enough energy so I emptied the ammo in the blaster rifles into my gloves.

" Now it time to hunt . . . whoa ." I said.

"What is it Master." LX replied.

"I just got that ' Big Trouble Coming My Way' feeling."

"Should I go with you then, Master."

" Yeah, and give me my Zanbato , It's power may be needed to preserve my life."

* * *

LX-59: Great chapter Master.

Keth: I know thats what you think, YOU WERE IN IT!

LX-59: Its true though.

Keth: I could only believe that if I got good reviews, so PLEASE R&R


	4. Battle on the Bridge

Keth: Hello readers, next chapter is done.

LX-59: Master made this one very action filled

Keth: Hope you like it!

Disclamer: If I owned Star Wars would I be here,honestly!

* * *

My Zanbato is a large sword with one bladed side. Three and a half feet from tip to grip, its loaded with micro-vibration and energy cells allowing it to cleave through flesh and metal like butter. It is the only weapon I don't use on most missions, unless I get the ' Big Trouble Coming My Way' feeling, which is oddly always right. 

Me and LX-59 didn't have too much trouble from then on. A blast or two in the head of about ten more slavers and we made it to the bridge. The only problem was, the captain was already dead when we got there. Even weirder than that was the fact that it looked like he was cut in two by a lightsaber! As if to confirm my suspicions a man walked into the light with a lightsaber in his hand. He wasn't dressed like a Jedi however, and he had a ominous feel around him. If I didn't know better, I would say he's a Sith.

Again, confirming my suspicions he said, " Keth Lyon, you shall not interfere with the Sith."

" I haven't interfered yet," I said insultingly, " but now that you mention it, I think I will, by killing their idiot assassin who decided to talk instead of attack!"

I fired several rounds from the B.O.P.s and he deflected them all. I fired again and threw a fistful of Mag-constrictors at him. The blasts were again deflected, and he Force-pushed away the constrictors. I put away the B.O.P.s and pulled out the Blazer. I fired but he dodged and outran the blasts. He then cut my vest off and would've severed my legs with his second horizontal slash if I didn't jump at the last second.

" Catch Master!" said LX as he threw me my Zanbato.

" Thanks, time for the last resort..." I said.

" You shall die now !" the Sith acolyte screamed as he jumped to deliver the final down slash.

I brought my blade around to block. Our swords connected in a brilliant flash. I was happier than ever that my Zanbato's energy cell allowed it to deflect lightsaber blows. We traded blows each being blocked or dodged. We were locked in battle for what seemed like hours. LX-59 was programed to stay out of such battles unless told different. I wasn't about to let himjump into this one. I was going to take him down myself. Who knows, maybe there is a bounty out for an ugly Sith.

He brought his lightsaber down vertically. I blocked, but he kept on pushing. I did the only sensible thing in this situation. I tilted my blade so he slid to the side and lost his balance, I turned around and slashed him horizontally across the back. He screamed in pain before I decapitated him.

" Great job Master. Shall I destroy the body." said LX.

" No," I said, " collect his lightsaber and wrap his head in his outer robe, he may have a bounty on him. Then get back to the ship, I'll rig this one to explode.

" Very well Master." said LX as he bundled up the head.

" Oh, and one more thing, set the auto pilot on the _Valiant_ for Coruscant. I need to talk to a man about a Sith assassin." I said. " This was a waist of time, but at least I still have one known bounty, and I had one heck of a fight. Now I have to recharge and clean my gear again. I guess this is the price of hunting." I said to myself while rigging the ship to blow up.

* * *

Keth: Still no reviews, COME ON PEOPLE! 


	5. Collection time

Keth: Hello again, this one helps you understand me more

LX: UNDERSTAND MASTER KETH, NOW!

Disclamer: If I owned Star Wars, Would I be here right now, honestly.Thank you for Reviewing!

* * *

" Done." I said after rigging the ship. I hurried back to the _Valiant _and pulled out the detonator. 

" LX, I'm on board, get us a good distance away, I want to see this thing blow."

" Very well Master." he said enthusiastically.

" Boom" I said to no one in particular as I hit the button. The blast was spectacular, huge, and I believe I heard LX-59 laughing, which didn't faze me. HK unit assassins always enjoyed their work to much. I told LX to shut down and recharge before I went to the living quarters to get back to sleep. I laid awake with my eyes closed, happy to be back in the _Valiant._

_Valiant_ is my custom ship, two large cylinder shaped thrusters in the rear where set on each side of the exit ramp and prisoner cells ( for when you need a target alive for the bounty). The main area is in the middle connected to the cells with the two engine rooms on the left and right sides. Connected to that is the living quarters with the garage on the left and storage on the right. LX stays in the garage, but on his own accord. Then is the cockpit which is on the front of the ship. Outside, there are four automatic, free moving, turbolasers. On the front is the strongest weapon I have made for a ship. A high power, focused particle cannon. It is capable of taking out a small space station in one shot. The hard part is lining up that one shot. _Valiant_ looks like a flying block, but it gets the job done. On that note I finally fell asleep.

A few hours later I was woken up by the hailing alert. I answered getting some official giving me the go ahead to land. I docked _Valiant_ and paid the docking fee. LX came with me carrying the two heads and lightsaber.

" First stop is the defense station. We have to cash in Lota the Hutt and check on the Sith. Then we stop at the Jedi Temple and get some information." I told LX.

" Very well Master." he said following me.

We arrived at the defense station's bounty division soon after a thirty minute wait in the reception office. The Bounty Officer is a good friend so my wait was shorter than it would of been. Leena Agon, the Bounty Officer, is a six foot tall, female humanoid, born and raised on Coruscant. She has short, slightly curly, light brown hair and blue-green eyes.

" Keth Lyon, How have you been!" Leena said

" Other than being kidnaped by trandoshan slavers, beat up, and attacked by a assassin, not too bad, not enough sleep though." I said.

She stared at me for a minute before she said, " Oh, did you catch Lota."

" Yea, wasn't too hard, but she made the mistake." I said.

" She did the four Bs, didn't she."

" Yea, Beg, Bribe, and Bite Back. Never works, it just annoys me."

" So you got proof, sorry standard procedure." she apologized.

" No problem, my associate, LX-59, has the head cargo. Sorry for the smell." I said.

" Its okay, just try to get something cleaner next time." she asked.

" We'll see, its kind of hard to be picky in this line of work." I said jokingly.

" Well try, please. So do you want another job."

" Maybe later, I havesomething else to take care of first."

" I don't get you Keth, you're a great mechanic. You could sell your inventions and make more credits, but instead you're a bounty hunter, and even weirder, you pick your bounties specially, investigate them, and your not as mean as most hunters. Why?" she asked.

After a short pause I answered, " I'm not in it for the money, I'm in it to get criminals of the streets. I do it because my home was destroyed by the kind of people I put in prison. I couldn't protect my home then, but I intend to make sure they don't get another chance. The bounty is how I tell who to target. By the way do you know of a bounty on Sith."

Leena missed a few beets before saying, " No, why?".

" I was attacked by a Sith assassin. Wire the Lota money to my account, I'll be back later."

" He's lucky I like him," she said quietly as LX and I left, "I'm the only friend that man has, aside from that psychotic droid of his".

" Where to now Master." said LX.

" The Jedi Temple, I have a Master to talk to."

* * *

Keth: The longest one yet, Please review 


	6. Making a meeting

Keth:Well, here we are again.

LX: The plot thickens in this chapter, ENJOY IT

Disclamer: If I owned Star Wars, would I be here right now, Honestly

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at the Jedi Temple. Pretty big place for just training. 

I put those thoughts out of my head as I entered.

" This place looks bigger on the inside." I stated.

" Technically, Master, that isn't true." said LX

"Please stop talking, LX." I said irritated.

Soon after entering, I was intercepted by a two knights. I told LX to head back after he gave me the Sith head and lightsaber. The knights brought me to another room for questioning. I told them I needed to talk to the Council. The knights brought in the receptionist to see if I had a meeting. Apparently, you have to punch out a Jedi Knight, his Padawan, and the receptionist to get a meeting with the Council. Only a small, green gremlin looking guy,( at least I think he was a guy) a bald, black humanoid, and a causation, tall headed human looking creature were there at the time. With this war against the Separatists, its not surprising.

The newly black-eyed Padawan said to the Masters, "Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi, this man has requested a audience with you."

"Why didn't you send him away?" asked Master Windu

"He requested with his fist, Master." the Padawan said shyly.

"Sorry you are, go you may." said the small one.

After he left I said, " Sorry for the trouble, but I need answers that you can give."

"What are your questions that you find so important." said Master Mundi.

"First, what do you know of Sith assassins. Second, why would they be after me. Third, who would they be working. And lastly, do you want the head or lightsaber." I said dropping the robe with the head and lightsaber on the floor.

The Masters were in shock. Not onlyhad a Sith assassin attacked some normal guy, but the assassin failed to kill his target and got killed himself!

Master Yoda was the first one to speak, saying "Your story we must hear. Your name what is."

" My name is Keth Lyon, The Wanted Bounty Hunter." I said before I explained the events leading up to Coruscant.

"This is a hard story to believe Mr. Lyon, but the proof is irrefutable." said Master Windu.

" We must have a meeting of the Council to review the subject. You are free to leave, but please stay on the planet. We will contact you on our ruling later." said Master Mundi

" No problem," I said, " I have some catching up to do with a friend from the defense station anyway."

After leaving Master Windu said, " Did you feel it, the Force is with him."

"He can sense trouble in his future, and small amounts of Force power. With the war going on, such disturbances are being over shadowed. That ability may be why he was attacked." said Master Mundi.

" Coming trouble is, his help we may need." Master Yoda said ominously.

I apologized to the people I beat up and left my number with the receptionist. I pulled out my portable communicator and called Leena.

"Hello Defense Station Bounty office may I help you." she said sounding bored.

"Hey Leena, its Keth. I'm going to be on Coruscant for awhile, wanna get dinner with me or something."

"Sure, dinner with a friend sounds good."

"Cool, see you when you get of work, bye."

"Bye." she said smiling as I hung up.

"Looks like I brightened up her day." I said to myself heading back to the _Valiant_.

"Well time to clean and charge my gear, I might need it."

* * *

Keth: The Jedi plot is a little TOO simple, but its no done yet 

Please Read And Review


	7. The next assignment

Keth: Another chapter up and the main plot is here. I'm not getting too much befiting feedback, review if you still want it.

LX:READ AND BE HAPPY

Disclamer: If I owned Star Wars, Would I be here right now, honestly

* * *

That night, I was finally able to unwind. Me and Leena went to dinner at a small diner near her work. We caught up on current affaires, talked about the war, and I told her about the last mission I was on at her question. We had a pretty good time until... 

" Hey baby, what's up." said a obviously drunk jerk.

"Your blood alcohol level for one thing." she said with venom in her voice.

"Oh baby, that's cold." he said trying to put his arm around her shoulders.

I grabbed his hand and started to crush it saying, "No, that would be your lifeless arm if you don't leave her alone, now."

"Hey," he said, " back off buddy, I'm trying to score hear."

"Yea, and failing so get yourself back to your mom's house and sleep off the alcohol there or do it in the trash can."

He was ticked now, " Die you, you, you jerk."

Captain drunkard pulled out a blaster on me. He would of shot if I didn't break his arm, trip him, and shove him headfirst into the trash can. Soon after I got some applause and cheering from the other patrons I bowed to them. I payed the bill with interest for the trouble only to be offered a job as a performer. I declined and left with Leena to walk her home.

"Thanks for dinner, Keth, it was nice." Leena thanked.

"Your welcome, Leena, I'll call you later wen I get the information about the Sith thing."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I got back to the _Valiant_ around ten o'clock for some much needed sleep. About seven hours later I was awoken by the comm.

I answered it saying, "Please call back later, I'm not really awake yet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Lyon, but the Council asks for your presence at the Temple." said the recovering receptionist.

"When." I said bluntly.

"As soon as possible."

"Great, now that you woke me up I"ll be their soon." I said before hanging up.

I put on some clothes and told LX to watch the ship. It didn't take me long to reach the Temple. I was about to be intercepted by the same two knights as before until they realized who I was. I was escorted to the Masters chamber to see the same three Masters and the rest in holograms.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Lyon." said Master Windu

"Please, call me Keth and call later next time, you guys woke me up." I said annoyed.

"Apologize we do, but important it is." said Master Yoda.

"Its okay, so what the decision?"

"We believe that you have mild Force sensitivity, allowing you to sense trouble in your immediate future and small amounts of dark force energy. We cannot sense these energies because the large amount of force power caused by the war. We think you were targeted for this reason and will be targeted again." answered Windu.

"...Okay, so what do I do."

"After talking with Chancellor Palpantine, he decided to ask you if you want a job."

"Your kidding." I said confused

"No, we want you to hunt down these Sith acolytes and stop them."

"What does it pay."

"After negotiation, we believe 200,000 credits per lightsaber is fair."

"Done, I'll be off in a few days."

"Wait. If you go, you must bring at least four others for assistance, all from the defense station."

"Now your just messing with me."

"It was the Chancellors idea. He doesn't believe your capable for this mission alone."

"And you do."

"Well..."

"Fine, I'll get the assigned people and..."

"Actually, you have to pick them."

"This is getting better and better. Fine, but now I can't get you a accurate departure time, and I'll need to be reimbursed for their equipment."

"Why would you need reimbursement for that."

"It's a lot of money to get them up to my level in equipment."

"Done. Now go and prepare."

"No problem, pleasure doing business with you."

As I left was speaking to myself saying, "How am I going to find adequate assistance when I don't even know them... That's it! Leena works their, she can help. Okay Republic, Sith season is officially open!

* * *

Keth: read and review, Next Chapter; The new team 


	8. The New Team

Keth: Hello My faithful readers, thanks to you,I have over 400 hits.

LX-59: I'm so prowed Master, but I'm not really in this one.

Keth: True, but your in the next one.

LX-59: Very well Master.

Keth: Please review. I am now taking ideas, so if you have any sugjestions please give them. you will be cretidid for it.

Disclamer: If I owned Star Wars, would I be here right now,honestly!

* * *

Okay, time for one of the most awkward calls of my life. I was in the living quarters of the_ Valiant_, making adjustments and cleaning up for the new arrivals to my ship. I already programed LX-59 to follow commands from whoever I say. It took a little while for the call to get through, but soon enough she answered. 

"Hello, Bounty Officer speaking." she said as usual.

"Hey, Leena, its Keth."

"Keth, you can't call me at work like this all the time. Not that I don't like talking to you."

"Sorry, but this is business. I have a mission from the Jedi Council, in conjunction with Chancellor Palpantine." I said proudly.

"I never cleared something like that." she said confused.

"They went straight to the Chancellor for clearance."

"Wow, but if you already have clearance, why did you call me."

"It turned out that I need to get four people from the defense station to help."

"Your kidding."

"That's what I said, even worse is I have to pick them."

"And I fit in where?"

"I want you to pick three of your most capable members and yourself to help me."

"That's what I thought."

"Can you help?"

"It's more of will I help, and yes."

"Thanks a lot, and try to make sure they get along, we don't want warring teammates."

"No problem, I know who to get already. By the way, what is this job?"

"Sith, find and stop. 200,000 per lightsaber. We will have to split it evenly, but that is still a good bounty." I answered

"Okay, I'll go... **200,000 per! **We going to be rich! RICH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...I forgot how she got about major money." I said a bit scared.

"I'll be right over, DON'T MOVE. Dock 5A, right?"

"... um, yea, like usual."

"Great, I'll be there in five minutes."

She did what she said. Five minutes later, she got here with three other people who look a bit sick form a bad ride. Two guys, and a girl. One guy was short, black guy, black hair, brown eyes, looked about five feet tall. The other guy was tall, seven foot causation man with black hair, blue eyes and was completely ripped with muscles. The woman was about my height, well built, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Keth, these are the new recruits."

"Okay, what are their names."

"Hey, I'm Gilligan Reed, infiltration and melee combat specialist." said the short man.

"Gilligan?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"I know, my parents were researchers and the got a signal from some old source far away. They saw a non-holo record of a group of people stuck on a island, one of the leaders had the name Gilligan. They liked the name so much, they gave it to me." he explained.

"You should of given it back." I said under my breath.

"I'm Ryu Zan, demolition and heavy weapon specialist." said the tall man.

" I can see why."

"Naomi Penth, air support specialist. Basically, piloting this heap they stuck us with." said the woman.

"Actually, I built the ship myself." I said accusingly.

"Oh, sorry. So who are you, and what is this job?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, what are we doing here?" said Ryu.

"I was wondering that too." said Gilligan.

"Leena, you dragged them here, and you didn't even tell them why they were here?" I asked.

"I didn't want to waste any time." she said innocently.

"Wonderful. Okay, you were selected for a special assignment from the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpantine. You are to assist me in the apprehension of Sith acolytes, dead is preferred. Some of you may know who I am, I'm the Wanted Bounty Hunter. My name however is Keth Lyon. I was told you were the best in the Defense Station. A even share of 200,000 credits per lightsaber along with the knowing you are preserving the safety of the Republic is in it for everyone who joins. So who's in?"

"Well, obviously, I'm here for you Keth." said Leena.

"Well, it sounds fun. I'm up for a fight." said Gilligan.

"Sounds like a challenge, I will join you." said Ryu.

"The Wanted Bounty Hunter, I'm actually a fan of your work. I would be stupid to pass up this offer to work with you for... how long?" Naomi asked.

"I'm actually not sure how long we'll be out there, weeks, months, maybe even years." I told them.

"Work with one of the best for who knows how long, I'm in!" she said a little to excited.

"...Okay, now it's time to get started, get your stuff inside and tell the droid I need him. Then lets go get you equipped for this job. We will need you guys up to my level in equipment, and I'm getting reimbursed so money isn't a object." I said as I we left. Now, the Hunter has a pack.

* * *

Keth: Please Read & Review. Also, Try reading my sisters stories, she's PeechTao. She is better than me. 


	9. Prep done, Council Ticked

Keth: Mega sorry for the delay, but I got stuck with the W-block. hope you like it.

LX: READ NOW

* * *

500,000 credits. I'll be getting a call from the Council, but it was worth it to gear these guys up. I made some copies of some of my gear before anything. The Gauntlets, the Hunter's Face, Flex Durasteel armor, and the transmitter were copied and built into the Hunters Face. I copied the Mag-Constrictors also. 

For Gilligan, I built a special cloaking belt. Visual, motion scan, radar, ultraviolet, inferred, and hopefully Force Sight cannot pick him up. I said hopefully because its hard to predict the Force. Along with the Phantom Belt, I built speed increasers into his armor, and twin daggers with the same equipment as my Zanbato. The Reapers are about the size of a inactivated double-bladed lightsaber from tip to grip, and they cloak as well as he does. He is small, silent, fast, deadly, and almost untraceable because the new masks were upgraded to pick him up. He is now the perfect spy/ assassin for our team.

Leena was equipped with the basics as well as her new equipment. Leena was always a surveillance and sniping specialist. She was given a extremely long ranged senses and a equally long ranged sniper rifle. The Silent Scope is also convertible into a medium to close ranged shotgun. She also has a cloaking device, but its weaker than Gilligan's. With the Omnipresence Sensor she can see and kill a gizka from two miles away. She can also detect people from behind walls, and the Silent Scope can hit him through the wall. The perfect scout and sniper for our team.

Ryu's weapon, the Juggernaut, was a challenge. A heavy weapon style blaster, which is built like my Blazer, but it has three smaller barrels. One is a rapid fire chain-blaster, as strong as ten blaster rifle. A second barrel fires grenade style blast orbs similar to the B.O.P.s , but larger with bigger blast radius. The last barrel is a magnetic and adhesive detonation pack launcher with a second trigger to detonate them. You would not believe the weight of this thing. I had to double the strength increase of the Gauntlets so he could even lift it. If he wasn't the silent type, he would of curse me to the tenth level of hell. Without the weight problem, I think he likes it. Ryu is the living tank of our team.

Naomi is now getting the hang of the _Valiant_. Her equipment is increased reflexes for tight maneuver piloting, and special interface gear to keep her aware of all the controls and their uses. The Arial Ace system is the best in pilot assistance. The creepy part is, she almost had kittens when I gave it to her. I think she has a crush on me. Thank goodness she is staying in the ship during missions. We are all visually connected by th Hunter's Faces, so she can see us work in the field and help when needed. Naomi is our pilot of the highest caliber for our team.

Even LX-59 got a upgrade. He is now two feet taller to accommodate the extra equipment. Also, he now is programed to follow the others orders as well. He still scares the team though. It will be a while before they get used to him. Heck, it took me a year to get used to his brand of scariness. Enhanced repair systems and hacking systems make him the mechanic and programmer of the team.

Now for the _Valiant. _Not much to report here. I just attacheda bombing unit and heavyer hull and deflector shieldings. If we get attacked in space, we kinda need it to survive. The _Valiant_, the workhorse of this team.

I got that call from the Council, they aren't happy. I could all but understand Master Windu's enraged screaming, but it sounded like "How could you spend so much money on four people!" and "Your lucky we need you to hunt down the Sith, or I would unload some frustration on you with my lightsaber!" and some scolding from other Masters which also turned into screaming after hearing the amount I spent. I explained in complete detail what I made for everyone, that usually make them think it was a bargain. It worked and they even commended me. I barley contained my laughter. We will be leaving tomorrow so we are all saying our goodbyes now. Ryu is actually married, so it was important he said goodbye. The Hunter is ready, the Pack is as well. It is time to start the hunt, if I had any clue were to look.

* * *

READ&REVIEW Next Chapter Getting To Know Each Other 


	10. Getting To Know Each Other

Well, I have no idea were I'm going. I got a bad feeling about it so our coarse was set for Dantooine, a major force spot with that old Jedi Temple there. A good place to hide a group of dark force is in light force areas.

We decided to talk and get to know each other more. Ryu got the short straw so he started.

"Well, I was born on Naboo. My parents moved to Coruscant when I was ten. I went through school as a engineering major. I joined the Defense Station at twenty-five were I met my soon to be wife, Tana. We married a year later, and have been happily married for five years now. I was in construction blasting before the Defense Station, that is when I got good at it. I am thirty-three.That is just about it."

"Interesting," said Leena, "so your up now Gilligan."

"Okay, I was born on Onderon, in the richer half. My parents were scientists, scanning for more effective hyperdrive routes when they found that signal. I got the short end of the stick from then on. I was picked on, beat up, and shoved in anything possible. After awhile, I learned how not to be seen, heard, or even noticed. Needless to say, I was never counted late to class again. At about fifteen, we move to Coruscant to oversee a new hyperdrive route's construction. After a major accident, they realized we were being sabotaged. I took it upon myself to catch the culprit or culprits who were doing it. I caught the guys and found my calling in one night, I was a infiltrator in service of Coruscant. I was twenty then and I'm thirty now, and here we are."

"Cool," Leena stated, " your next Naomi."

"Okay, I was born a slave on Tatooine. It wasn't long before me and my parents were separated. Soon after, I was put in podracing, and I was pretty good. At around twenty, I earned enough to buy myself out of slavery and a ticket to Coruscant. I joined the Defense Station in hopes to put my podracing skills to good use. I got suck with a lot of lousy assignments, you know, tranposting stuck up polititions who wet themselves at every air pocket. I stuck it out by listening to stories of the infamous Wanted Bounty Hunter. So, as luck would have it, I got this mission at twenty-nine."

"Whoa. That's pretty harsh." Leena said. "So LX is next."

"I have very little to say. I was built a custom model of a decommissioned HK unit assassin droid. I was overjoyed about my new lease on life, and my new master made me to do my favorite job, killing. That is all."

"Oookay, well I'm next." Leena started. "Well, I was born and raised on Coruscant. I always had good vision and a great shot. I got my first blaster at sixteen. It was a modified Hold-Out blaster with a stun function only. At twenty, I moved on to blaster rifles, specifically sniper rifles. I have some sharp-shooting trophies back home, and I always keep my first blaster on me."

"I don't now why, your practically a weight lifter." I added jokingly.

"Moving on, I joined the defence station at twenty-five and I first me Keth the same year. I got my job as Bounty Officer two months later, and we've been friends since. I was happy with my job when he called me for the mission, and I was thrilled. Now, I'm here, thirty and happy.

"Okay, your turn Keth. We want to hear your story." Naomi said.

"I don't like to talk about it."

"Come on, we all did."

"Fine. I was born on Nar Shadaa. At five, my family was killed in a gang raid. I was taken in by a retired bounty hunter named Jean Lyon. He took me in, taught me everything he knew about battle and life. He was my adoptive father. I never found the guys who did it, but I really didn't look. I knew a vengeful life was a dark one. I left Jean to live on my own at nineteen. Then, I was a small time hunter, making more money as a repairman and picking up any lowlifes who were stupid enough to call me. I got my title after taking down a mobsters son. I was, contrary to popular belief, not in trouble with the law. I 'm wanted by the Exchange because I target guys who deserve justice and I don't take bribes. I built the _Valiant_ and LX a year later along with my gear. I'm well acquainted in all forms of weaponry, but I prefer pistols and melee. I've been at it for ten years past my title and about a week ago I was kidnaped by trandoshan slavers. I escaped and with LX's help we got to the bridge only to find the captain dead. I was then attacked by a Sith assassin who killed the captain and I killed him. I talked with the Jedi Council and they gave me this insanity we are dealing with now. All I ask is one thing, if I don't make it out after this job, make sure people know why. I'm going to sleep, I suggest you do the same."

On that note, I went to my bunk for some much needed sleep. Who knows, maybe I can get a new title out of this job. Just call me the Council's Hunter.


End file.
